Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Sonrió al escuchar las campanadas del reloj empezar a sonar. Y como una a una, retumbaban en la habitación hasta hacerse doce y luego callar. En ese instante, la sintió pegada a él. Y la vio sonreírle infantil, mientras su cabello ondulaba tras de si. xD
1. Chapter 1

_**31 Julio de 2009**_

_**Hola a todo el mundo. Casi no alcanzo a subir este oneshot/drabble... pero aqui está xDD espero qeu sea de su agrado. Es mi regalo de Cumpleaños para Harry... aunque no parezca xDD En fin, vengo aqui a subirlo para luego devolverme, es que estoy en una rumba en Grimmauld Place... y pues Harry ya vio su regalo... pero toda la orden y esa gente lo tienen secuestrado, por eso es que no se puede pasar por aquí. Pero yo le mandare sus saludos... Sin mas que decir.**_

_**Cuidense,**_

_**Andrea**_

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry**

* * *

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola con cuidado. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, y una sonrisa tranquila. Recorrió sus mejillas con sus pulgares y sonrió cuando ella dejó salir una risa suave. Aparentaba estar dormida, cuando se acercó a ella y ahora se había delatado. Esperó paciente, a verla abrir los ojos y se quedó quieto detallando el movimiento de sus pestañas al abrir sus ojos. Acercó su frente a la suya hasta casi chocarlas, para luego dejar un beso en la punta de su nariz. La estrechó entre sus brazos y quiso que ese instante no acabara nunca y pudiera mantenerla así por siempre.

Quería encerrarla entre sus manos y no devolverla jamás. No quería dejarla escapar. Y luego de unos instantes, la soltó lentamente. Tal vez haciéndose la idea o quizás, para buscar consuelo en otra parte. Aunque también era posible hallar un poco de comprensión en sus cabellos. Podía sentirla reír en medio de los besos que depositaba en su pelo y rió con ella. Rió despreocupadamente como hacia tiempo había olvidado a hacer. Y ahora él cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Imaginándola libre como deseaba que fuera.

Sonrió al escuchar las campanadas del reloj empezar a sonar. Y como una a una, retumbaban en la habitación hasta hacerse doce y luego callar. En ese instante, la sintió pegada a él. Y la vio sonreírle infantil, mientras su cabello ondulaba tras de si. Y no pudo evitar la tentación de enredar sus dedos entre sus rizos antes de dejarse llevar por un beso único. Un beso que recibía cada año, y por el cual era capaz de esperar a que los días se acabasen entre el recibido y el próximo a recibir.

Porque ya se había hecho costumbre el escaparse por unas cuantas horas cuando los que los esperaban ya estuvieran dormidos, y recorrerse con la mirada nada más hasta que el reloj sonara y el tiempo se detuviera por una hora, y donde fuera que se encontrasen, se convirtiera en tierra de nadie. Sólo cuando acaban de sonar las campanadas, podían permitirse libertad. Una libertad limitada por el próximo sonar del reloj, pero por la que esperaban tanto.

La besó nuevamente, al saberse dueño y señor de ese país construido de la nada y donde solo había dos habitantes. Y la recorrió con sus manos como hacía año tras año. Y se obligó a no apartar sus ojos de ella, intentando llenar su mente de segundos y de expresiones que le acompañaran en el tiempo venidero. Y la acarició lentamente y con dulzura. La amó sin reparos y con pausas, a pesar de que el tiempo no estaba de su lado, para acabar, como habían empezado. Con un beso. Sólo que este, sabía a lágrimas, dolor y errores. Cerró sus ojos al escuchar la campanada solitaria del reloj y se negó a llevarse la visión de sus ojos tristes como recuerdo final de su noche. Prefería quedarse con la expresión de éxtasis que surcó sus facciones por unos meros instantes, pero que agrandaba su colección de recuerdos. La sintió vestirse lentamente, mientras el permanecía inmutable en la cama. Llenó sus pulmones y se preguntó, como siempre, por qué no había visto esto antes. Y se reprendió mentalmente por su ineptitud, la cual lo había llevado a esa farsa que llamaba presente. Y cuando estaba más hundido en sus cavilaciones, la sintió acercarse. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Era la última parte del ritual

Permaneció estático, mientras ella depositaba un último beso sobre sus labios. Un beso ligero y casi efímero. Y lentamente contó los segundos que demoraría ella en llegar a la puerta luego de alejarse de él, y cuando por fin llegó a 10, abrió sus ojos y la vio en el umbral de la puerta. Mirándolo fijamente, para luego sonreír como había aprendido luego del paso de los años. Con una sonrisa aparentemente dulce, pero que no iluminaba sus ojos.

Ahora vendría la despedida.

-_Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.- _murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara y sin más, salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sabía que aunque corriera tras de ella, ya para entonces se habría aparecido en su casa. Así que no perdió el tiempo intentándolo, aunque su cuerpo le doliera por las ganas de comprobar lo que era más que sabido. Ahora, lo único que faltaba era su parte final en el ritual y todo quedaría sellado por otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días más, a pesar de que se vieran horas después.

-_Adiós, Hermione.-_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bueno bueno... son casi las 12, asi que el magico 31 de Julio esta casi por terminar, pero es imposible para mi dejarlo pasar así como así... por eso es que traigo este segundo cap, que es continuación del anterior y de mi otro fic "Feliz Cumpleaños mía", en el cual tendran la continuacion de este cap, en su respectivo 3 de Septiembre xDDD... sí, se que es algo confuso, pero es para aumentarle al misterio... en fin... ojala sea de su agrado... Es con todo mi amor, a mi bello Harry... (por parte de toda mi familia: Mis 4 bellos hijos, Sirius y Yop xD)_**

**_en fin, me tengo que ir, porque muero del sueño... así que nos vemos..._**

**_cuidense,_**

**_Andrea I. Black_**

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry**

**Segunda Parte**

* * *

_Prefiero besarte lentamente el día de hoy_

_Aunque la paciencia no vaya conmigo._

_Prefiero acariciarte suavemente y reconocer tu figura,_

_A pesar de que tu nombre sea lo último que pronuncie._

_Hoy no busco lo de siempre,_

_Esta noche no espero conseguir placer de tu vientre._

_Hoy no, mujer amante._

_En esta noche, sólo busco un poco de paz_

_Paz que está adherida a la piel entre tus senos._

_Y me he perdido en las memorias pasadas,_

_Arrullado en el silencio y el sinsabor del alcohol,_

_Pero tu voz lo interrumpe._

_Tu respiración rompe mi silencio._

_Y no estoy seguro si esto es lo que quiero,_

_Si busco ahogarme en medio de recuerdos _

_U obligarte a que me hagas olvidar ciertas cosas._

_Pero por ahora me conformo con abrazarte por las caderas,_

_Y recorrer lentamente toda tu piel._

_Supongo que soy lo que llamarías un desesperado,_

_Al pedirte que cantes al tiempo que gritas, _

_Mientras te arranco la tranquilidad a la fuerza._

_Y puede que lo sea, querida._

_Pero eso no impedirá que evite que te alejes esta noche,_

_O al menos, hasta arrebatarte un tanto de ese cariño_

_Cariño que se que me pertenece,_

_Aunque me lo niegues siempre._

_Y sé que al amanecer me obligaré olvidar tus susurros_

_Perderé el camino que recorrí con mis dedos en tu piel_

_Y te lastimaré, te lastimaré al no poderte dar nada más que estás horas_

_Aunque te robe todo lo que pude sin darte nada a cambio._

_Eres libre de odiarme, y despreciarme_

_Eres libre de aborrecerme y maldecirme,_

_Pero te prohíbo regresar a mi lado, no ahora que eres débil_

_No ahora que te llamé en susurros,_

_No ahora que te he dado rostro y nombre._

_No ahora que no puedo evitar amarte._

Otra vez sus dedos fluían por las palabras, sorprendido al reconocer que no le había quedado tan mal su pequeño intento de poesía. Y ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír amargo. Ella siempre lograba sacarle lo mejor de sí, aunque no hubiese nadie más para verlo.

Enrolló el pergamino con cuidado y lo selló mágicamente, antes de observarlo una última vez. Hay habían quedado las promesas de noches pasadas y los recuerdos de aquellas horas arrebatadas al mundo, donde eran dueños de sus vidas y de sus cuerpos. Donde eran libres, más allá de las ataduras a las que se habían sometido. Donde eran libres de amarse, por poco más de una hora al año. Pasó el pergamino por su nariz, y lo olió, percibiendo ese característico aroma a tinta seca. Adoraba ese aroma, al fin y al cabo era uno de los que la rodeaban.

Observó con ojos pesarosos a su fiel amiga, antes de acariciarla lentamente y atar el mensaje a una de sus patas. Con dificultad susurró su nombre, aunque en realidad no hacía falta. Esa lechuza sólo había visitado un destinatario en varios años. Ella, siempre era y había sido ella.

Se quedó unos segundos observando a su lechuza surcar el oscuro cielo de Julio, perdiéndose entre las nubes grises y tormentosas que se aproximaban. Al ver que ya no podía seguirla con la mirada, cerró la ventana. Al fin y al cabo, no podía arriesgarse a enfermarse sin motivo.

Se recostó en la cama, dejándose caer sin cuidado. Se colocó de medio lado, observando la otra mitad de la cama y no pudo evitar aspirar las sabanas. Suspiró con pesar y embarazo. Sabía que no estaría el olor de su pelo en las sabanas, pero eso no evitaba que él lo buscara desesperado. No. Ya no se llenaría esa habitación con el perfume de ella. No después de lo del año pasado.

Y no podía evitar sentir como se estrujaba algo en su interior, e intentó convencerse que no eran más que pendejadas suya, a pesar de estar plenamente consciente de era su esperanza la que se marchitaba lentamente.

Se sintió indefenso de nuevo, pero no importaba. No importaba que Hermione no regresara a ese lugar sin fronteras y sin sociedad. A ese pequeño espacio, sin prejuicios o limitaciones. No importaba realmente. Al fin y al cabo, le había regalado un par de horas llenos de recuerdos que debían bastarle toda una vida.

Aunque estos no le quitaran el sinsabor eterno que le pesaba en la boca. Se volvió a acomodar en la cama y cerró sus ojos. Intentando recordar su pequeño ritual de despedida, donde se negaba a verla alejarse de él. Y no pudo evitar dejar correr una lágrima, porque ahora sabía que no volvería a pasar por ello. Ya no necesitaría más de él y de esas dolorosas despedidas, que ahora sabrían a gloria si pudiera conseguir una más.

Si pudiera conseguir una última vez. Un último instante de libertad con ella, entre sus brazos. Y casi creyó estar enloqueciendo cuando sintió que su olor a libro, tinta y pergaminos nuevos le rodeaba. O cuando un roce tan ligero como el mismo aire, le acarició la mejilla. Y se obligó a no abrir los ojos, porque sabía que se encontraría con nada frente a sí. Pero cuando creyó sentir nuevamente ese sutil roce, no pudo evitar abrirlos y encontrarse, decepcionado, con que no había rastro de ella frente a sí.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.- escuchó que le murmuraban al oído. Y sin poder creerlo, se giró sobre sí, encontrándola allí. A unos cuantos centímetros de si, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, y su ojos reflejándolo.


End file.
